


Learning by Books

by Geli



Series: Learning [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair comes out of the closet and Jim reacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning by Books

**Author's Note:**

> That was my very first Sentinel story. It isn't properly betaread.

They were outside Cascade to visit a crime scene. Blair was trailing along Jim who was going over the ground looking for traces. When they were finished and headed back to the car Blair thought the time was right. 

"Ahem, Jim , I love you ," he said serious and looked deep into Jim's eyes. 

The bigger man tousled his hair not really noticing the confession. "I love you too, Blair." he said and smiled. 

"I mean it !" The younger man insisted. 

"Yeah, sure." Jim nodded and kept walking. 

Slowly he was realizing what Blair had just admitted. He stopped dead in his tracks searching his guides face for any sign that this was a joke or something. 

Now that he had the full attention of his Sentinel Blair continued. 

"First I thought it was hero worship, you know, saving my life all the time and everything. Then I considered it might be some father fixation. I never had a father maybe I was looking for one in my subconsciousness. You took always care of me. But finally I had to face the fact that I really have a crush on you. And I can't deny it any longer, it's eating me away. So I thought I'll tell you and move out." 

" You want to move out ? Why ?" 

Jim hadn't processed everything Blair had said. But 'moving out' came through. 

Sandburg tried his patient voice, as to state the obvious. 

"It's a real torture , man, to be together with you the whole time and feeling that. I mean I will work with you and help you with you senses but can't live with you any longer." 

He thought that at home this guy was running half the time clad only in his boxers. He was only human. 

"Hmm, yeah, okay. If this is what you want." 

Jim was pretty overwhelmed and hadn't clue what to say or to do in a situation like this. 

"You'r okay with this ?" Blair asked with concern. He had expected a lot of reactions not that confused look in his friend's face. "Yeah, sure Chief, don't worry !" 

Simon waved them over and they started towards him. The detective gave his companion a sideward glance. It was as if he saw him for the first time, he wondered. He caught himself staring at his younger friend noticing details, he had never seen before and he was mesmerized by the way his guide moved his eyes constantly following him around. At the end of the day he knew he didn't want Blair to move out, he didn't want to loose his guide over this. His relationship with his best friend had suddenly changed but only one sided and he was left out. He had to make a decision. NOW! So he walked over to a flower shop near the crime scene. 

Some time later. 

"Hey , Jim let's get home. I think Simon has already left." 

Blair was standing aside the truck waiting for him. 

" Ahm, Chief , I want to ask you something ?" 

He reached inside the car and pulled out a bouquet of red roses and held them out to the younger man. 

"I don't want you to move out. I want to be together with you." 

Sandburg stared at him, mouth agape. 

"You mean together as in ' together' ?" 

"Yeah, sure." 

Jim felt nervous, this was starting to get complicated. 

"That's not was I expected." Blair admitted. 

"It's a surprise for me too." ' But it's the best solution ' he silently added. 

" Okay !" Blair shrugged. 

They stared in to each others eyes both trying to get a grip on what had happened today. Sandburg had the impression to be caught in a surreal French movie. The Sentinel wasn't thinking at all. As a man of action he knew he had to do something and leaned himself towards the smaller man. With a kind of sweet horror Blair realised that his Sentinel was going to kiss him and clutched at the roses. When Simon suddenly shouted at them they stopped halfway. 

"See you tomorrow, guys!" Simon winked them good-by. "Everything is wrapped up!" 

Reality came back like a shock. Sandburg walked around the truck and they got in to ride home. There was a long awkward silence between them both lost in their thoughts. Blair knew he was happy but he had no idea what to make about this and about Jim. He studied the sharp profile of his partner as if he could find an answer there. When he looked down at his roses a thought occurred him. 

"Do you think this will work," he said doubtful "With you straight as an arrow and me nearly unexperienced?" 

"What?" 

Jim yelped and the truck begun to sway on the road. When he had the car under control again he glared at the younger man beside him. 

"You are what?" 

He couldn't believe it. Blair had made a major move on him and was a virgin. What was he thinking ? Sandburg was confused and tried unsuccessfully to disappear in his seat. Getting it totally wrong he wanted to assure his friend. 

"Don't panic, big guy ! I've read some books about it. We will work through it !" 

The older man shot a look at him as if he had gone mad. Blair sighed 'Great, this was over before it had even started.' Ellison rubbed his eyes. 'God, what have I got myself into ?' He didn't really regret it, it just complicated things even a bit more. Books. Blair learned sex by books. Great! He had to smile at that picture. Sandburg watched him nervously when he saw that evil grin spreading on his Sentinel's face. 

"I'm sorry, Jim ," he tried. 

His guide looked forlorn and defeated. Jim took pity. 

"Chief, calm down, I have enough experience about this kind of things for both of us." He grinned at the younger man. 

"Oh, wow!" Blair was stunned. 

He didn't feel exactly relaxed by this revelation instead he began to feel uncomfortable, as if he couldn't wait to be at home and at the same time he was afraid to be there. After a while he calmed down. This was at last his best friend and it was what he had wanted for some time now. He wiggled in his seat and waited for the things to come. 


End file.
